moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters at SEA LIFE
Moshi Monsters at SEA LIFE is a real life Moshi Monsters tour event in the United Kingdom and Ireland SEA LIFE centres, an aquarium exhibition of sea creatures, promoting the preservation of marine life. Those who attended the event would gain three in-game prizes, one of which was Lubber. Characters *Poppet *Katsuma *Buster Bumblechops *Lubber *Fumble *Shimmy *Stanley *Blurp *Uncle Scallops *Cali *Peppy *Myrtle The Daily Growl BIG NEWS! Moshi Monsters are splashing down at UK SEA LIFE Centres and Sanctuaries and the Moshi Marine Force needs YOU! Join Katsuma, Poppet and Buster Bumblechops on a Moshling-tastic mission to save our amazing marine creatures. The Moshi Marine Force is now at Weymouth, Great Yarmouth and the Cornish Seal Sanctuary until the 5th May. Check out daily Moshling figurine Swap Zones, unlock an exclusive new virtual Moshling - Lubber the Whimsical Whale - and take part in an interactive quiz trail where you'll earn awards including goodies for your monster's room. Be sure to check the posters on site for daily swap session times. SEA LIFE The Moshi Monsters splash down at SEA LIFE and the Moshi Marine Force wants you! Join Katsuma, Poppet and Monstro City's number one Moshling conservationist, Buster Bumblechops, on a mission to save our amazing marine creatures! Bring along your Moshling collectable figures and exchange them for favourites and rarities in the Moshling Swap Zone! The Swap Zone is open every day but please check the posters on site for precise Swap Session times. Can you find the missing marine Moshlings hiding at SEA LIFE? Search the tanks and find the whole gang to unlock Lubber the Whimsical Whale – the brand new Moshling, exclusive to SEA LIFE – yours to keep the next time you visit MoshiMonsters.com! Complete the interactive quiz trail and earn your exclusive Buster Sea Life Conservationist Hero Award, plus on-line virtual goodies from MoshiMonsters.com. Dates Note: All dates are in the year 2014. *16th March - 23rd March - London *29th March - 5th May - Great Yarmouth *29th March - 5th May - Weymouth *29th March - 5th May - Gweek *17th May - 8th June - Bray *17th May - 8th June - Scarborough *17th May - 8th June - Oban *27th June - 17th August - Loch Lomond *19th July - 31st August - Manchester *19th July - 31st August - Birmingham *27th September - 9th November - Blackpool *11th October - 9th November - Brighton *''18th October - 9th November - Hunstanton'' **Moshi Monsters at SEA LIFE did not happen at Hunstanton due to the Hunstanton SEA LIFE Centre flooding. Message from Buster Bumblechops Greetings, Moshi Fans! Buster Bumblechops here - Monstro City's number one Moshling conservationist. We Moshi Monsters have always understood how important it is to protect the environment for all of the creatures we share our world with. My work takes me from the top of Mount Silimanjaro to the bottom of Potion Ocean... Which is where I got the idea of joining forces with SEA LIFE! SEA LIFE's experts work hard to ensure that the amazing marine creatures in your world get the same level of help and protection that Moshlings enjoy on mine! But there's so much to do...and we need your help! As a proud member of the Moshi Marine Force, read over the page to find out how you can take part in our Quiz Trial, help me find my missing Moshlings, and become a Buster Bumblechops Conservation Hero! Trivia *The activity book given to you during the events states that Lubber, Fumble, Blurp, Cali, Stanley and Shimmy are all part of another set which is "Marine Moshlings". It is most likely that Myrtle, Bubbly, Linton etc are too. Gallery In-Game Items Buster's Sea Life Badge.png|link=Buster's Sea Life Badge|Buster's Sea Life Badge Jellyfish Disco.png|link=Jellyfish Disco|Jellyfish Disco Dolphiniums.png|link=Dolphiniums|Dolphiniums (for Lubber) Promotional Photos SplashDownAtLondon.jpg SplashDownAtGreatYarmouth.jpg SplashDownAtWeymouth.jpg SplashDownAtGweek.jpg SplashDownAtBray.jpg SplashDownAtScarborough.jpg SplashDownAtOban.jpg SplashDownAtLochLomond.jpg SplashDownAtManchester.jpg SplashDownAtBirmingham.jpg Facebook Cover Photos SealifeFBCoverLondon.jpg SealifeFBCoverGreatYarmouth.png SealifeFBCoverWeymouth.png SealifeFBCoverGweek.png SealifeFBCoverBray.png SealifeFBCoverScarborough.png SealifeFBCoverOban.png SealifeFBCoverLochLomond.png SealifeFBCoverManchester.png SealifeFBCoverBirmingham.png SealifeFBCoverBlackpool.png SealifeFBCoverBrighton.png Facebook Photos SealifeBlurp.png SealifeStanley.png SealifeFumble.png SealifePeppy.jpg SealifeShimmy.jpg SealifeMyrtle.png SealifeBlurp2.jpg SealifeFigures.png LubberPlush.jpg Lubber plush carte blanche.png Moshi Marine Force logo.png SealifeBusterUnderwater.jpg SealifeRockpooling.png SealifeLitter.png SealifeWeymouthMeetup.jpg|The Weymouth meetup times. SealifeBookNow.png SealifeWeSawMM.jpg WereGoingSealife.png SealifeFamilyHadFun.jpg SealifeBusterNeedsYou.jpg SealifeLubber.jpg Other SealifeKPB.png SealifeConservation.png SealifeMoshlingSwaps.png SealifeFindUs.png SeaLife Characters.PNG SeaLife Hero Award.png SeaLife Moshling swaps.png SeaLife find us.png Prizes.png Sealife dates.jpg|Dates with Hunstanton Category:Real Life Events